Something Wicked
"Something Wicked" is the second episode of the first season of Mischief Nights, and the second episode of the series overall. Synopsis After getting attacked by The Wicked Brothers Jax accepts Alaric's offer to join the coven. Kaleb, Abbey, Sabrina, and Emmett channel the magic to power up their jackal lanterns to protect the hideout. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD (What just happened? Jack is feeling a mixture of confusion and shock) Celeste:It looks like the rest of the school are coming back inside. Kaleb: Alright operation clear the gym up is a go. (Celeste and Kaleb turn their attention over to jax) Celeste: I know this might sound weird but magic is real and..... Jax: I know magic is real I've done it. Kaleb: Good, so we don't have to give you the you're special but just don't know it yet talk. Jax: I just want to know about the three guys who attacked me. Celeste: We'll explain everything after school today. (Alaric is standing at the end of the block watching the high school. Alaric: This could've have gone so much better. Abbey: How unfortunate in getting someone to join a coven. Alaric: How is everything go in the school? Abbey: Kaleb, Celeste, and Jax cleared up the gym and like you even have known a battle happened there. Alaric: And Oswell? Abbey: He's fine too and doesn't remember anything that happened but he thinks the school had it's best drill the the school has had for a while. Alaric: I'm going to the barrier with Lynk to repair it. Abbey: Sounds good. Oh when is Gabi coming back to town? Alaric: She said tomorrow morning. (Jax, Kaleb, and Celeste are in class waiting for the school bell to ring. Jax couldn't help but think about the three guys that attacked him. The school bell rung.) Jax: Finally I can't wait to get out of school. Kaleb: Jax wait up! (Jax turns to Kaleb and Celeste) Jax: Alright you both said I'll get an explanation on why those 3 guys attacked me. Celeste: Yes but not here and we have to wait in the parking lot for 5 mins. Kaleb: We're gonna be waiting on two people. (Jax, Kaleb, and Celeste have been waiting in the parking lot for more than 5 mins) Celeste: Oh here you guys are. Emmitt: Sorry I'm late football practice took longer than expected. Sabrina: And student counsel meetings are always a drag. Jax: Emmitt Gills and Sabrina Ashcraft? What are they doing here? Emmitt: We're the same as you dumb ass. Celeste: Emmitt and Sabrina are sorcerers as well. Jax: Ok, so when are you gonna give me that explanation? Kaleb: And you'll get that explanation promise but follow us. (Jax was having a bad feeling about this but the need for an explanation was too much on his mind to back away) Jax: So where are we going? Sabrina: You'll see. (At the Rottura Coven hideout, Abbey is standing in front of the hideout as Alaric walks up to her) Abbey: You feel it too? Alaric: Our jackal lanterns are losing their power. Abbey: I'll have the others help restore their powers. Alaric: While you do that, I'll give Jax a run down of what's happening. Abbey: Sounds like a plan. So what happened with the barrier? Alaric: Lynk repaired it but we still need to keep an eye out. Jax: Where we going? Emmitt: Someplace magical. Jax: How far is this "Magical place" ? Celeste: Not to long like a block over. (As they approach the Rottura Coven Hideout, Sabrina sees Abbey) Sabrina: Abbey! (Abbey turns around) Abbey: Guys! Kaleb: We're here. Abbey: You guys come just in time. Jax it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Abbey. Jax: Nice to meet you too, Abbey. Kaleb: What did we come in time for? Abbey: Our jackal lanterns are losing their power. Emmitt: Dammit! How could you let this happen? Abbey: Excuse you, you know this happens ever so rarely. Sabrina: We're fixing the problem correct. Abbey: Yes. You, me, Kaleb and Emmitt are on jackal lantern duty. Jax why don't you head inside, Alaric will give all the explanation you need. Jax: What is Celeste going to do? Celeste: I actually have a family get together I need to do. I decided to see you here before I had gone. (Jax let out a big sigh and marched inside the Rottura Coven hideout) Alaric: Hello Jax welcome. Jax: I want explanations now! Alaric: Alright lets start with these 3. (Alaric creates illusions of Rumi, Quintin, and Shaw) Alaric: They are a family coven of warlocks The Wicked Brothers. Rumi Wicker, Quintin Wicker, and Shaw Wicker. Jax: What do they want? Alaric: There is something in Merlin's Cove that they want, but they need a sorcerer who isn't part of a coven. Jax: Why a sorcerer that's not part of a coven? Alaric: Because a warlock or a witch without a coven is less powerful than one that is part of a coven and easy to have their magic taken from them or accessible to having their magic tempered with. Jax: So what is the the thing that they want? Alaric: That's thing, we don't know. (Abbey, Emmitt, Kaleb, and Sabrina are all spread around the house. Each one in front of a jackal lantern) Abbey: Everyone focus your energy to me! Kaleb: Into the water! Emmitt: Into the fire! Sabrina: Into the light! Abbey: That's it! (The sky begins to darken and the jackal lanterns begin to glow. Jax and Alaric walk outside.) Jax: What are they doing? Alaric: They're powering up our jackal lantern for protection. Jax: Why? Alaric: Jackal lanterns were originally set outside of homes to protect those from magic. They neutralizes others magic. Now a days people conmanly know them as a Halloween decoration. (The sky returns to normal) Abbey: Now the jackal lanterns are now powered up again. Kaleb: So Jax, are gonna join our coven? Jax: This is all new to me, but those will come back for me if I'm alone so I'll join your coven. Alaric: Jax this is your coven now as well. Sabrina: Now that we have a new member lets throw him a party. (It's 8:00 pm and a party the Rottura Coven hideout) Kaleb: Jax come over here! (Jax goes over where Kaleb and Emmitt are) Kaleb: Watch this. (Kaleb levitates several unlit fire launchers into the air, and Emmitt using his fire magic and lights them making beautiful fireworks) Jax: Amazing! (Abbey and Alaric are standing by the hideout door) Abbey: The Wicked Brothers have been quite today. Alaric: I know it concerns me, but for now Jax is with us and we need help him with his magic. Cast Starring *Paul Putcher as Jax Duval *John DeLuca as Alaric Chamberless *Dianne Doan as Celeste Yuan *Khylin Rhambo as Kaleb Rumness *Danielle Campbell as Sabrina Ashcraft *Peyton Meyer as Emmett Gills *Kara Royster as Abbey Blake Guest Starring *Luke Baines as Rumi Wicker (Illusion) *Will Tudor as Quintin Wicker (Illusion) *Myko Olivier as Shaw Wicker (Illusion) Absent Cast *Gavin Casalegno as Lynk Collin *Ashley Argota as Gabi Voufox Trivia *This marks the first appearances of Sabrina Ashcraft and Emmett Gills. *The title of the episode is based on the 1962 dark fantasy novel Something Wicked This Way Comes by Ray Bradbury.